random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Infinity FINAL
Disney Infinity FINAL is an upcoming video game published by Disney Interactive Studios set for release in 2017 in the alternate universe where The Walt Disney Company did not decide to completely destroy J. Severe's hopes and dreams. It is intended to be the proper final installment in the Disney Infinity series, with the development team having taken fan feedback and set out to create the best possible Infinity experience. While 2.0 and 3.0 had a focus on Marvel and Lucasfilm properties, this game returns to the Disney focus of the first game. It is primarily developed by Avalanche Software, with additional work by Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Heavy Iron Studios, United Front Games, and Square Enix. Playsets Story Campaign :Packaged with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (variants based on Mickey Mouse 2013 designs) The starter pack and downloadable versions of the game come with an actual story mode modeled after the main campaign from Lego Dimensions. The premise has Mickey and Minnie Mouse finding out about the evil plans of a mysterious new enemy known as JV (named after John Vignocchi, producer of the games) and embarking on an epic journey to stop him, meeting many different characters along the way. It is the lengthiest of any campaign in the series, taking at least 15-20 hours to complete, and features levels based on every property represented in the series. To keep with Disney's policy of not mixing their brands, the entire story is eventually revealed as being imagined by a young child playing with their toys. Every figure released for 1.0, 2.0, 3.0, and FINAL is compatible with this playset. Mickey_2013_design.jpg|Mickey's figure is based off his 2013 design. Minnie_2013_design.jpg|Minnie's figure is based off her 2013 design. ''MOANA'' Playset :Packaged with Moana and Maui The playset follows the storyline of the movie, with voyager Moana setting off with demigod Maui on an adventure across the seas, exploring islands to find the necessary items to defeat the lava monster Te Vaka. It is heavily inspired by The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, with its gameplay reminiscent of the title and its dual land/sea-based traversal and exploration as well. Moana DI.jpg|Moana and Maui figure renders. Moana DI 2.jpg|Screenshot from the planned 3.0 playset. Moana DI 3.jpg|Screenshot from the planned 3.0 playset. Moana DI 4.jpg|Screenshot from the planned 3.0 playset. Moana DI 5.jpg|Screenshot from the planned 3.0 playset. ''ROGUE ONE: A STAR WARS STORY'' Playset :Packaged with Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor :Standalone compatible figure: Chirrut Imwe Like 3.0's The Force Awakens playset, this playset is an adaptation of the hit movie, placing the player in control of the Alliance Rebels on a mission to steal the plans for the Galactic Empire's destructive Death Star. The combat system predominately consists of shooting and melee attacks, with flight-based space battles spread throughout. Jyn and Cassian DI.jpg|Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor's figures are based off of their appearances in Rogue One. ''DISNEY PRINCESS'' Playset :Packaged with Princess Tiana and Princess Ariel :Standalone compatible figures: Snow White, Cinderella, Pocahontas Disney's Princesses are finally given their due in this expansive playset, which contains levels based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tangled, Brave, and Frozen. Players will be able to control a myriad of Disney's leading heroines, exploring areas from each film and completing objectives. The Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa figures from 1.0, Merida from 2.0, and Mulan from 3.0 are compatible with this playset. Tiana_and_Ariel_DI.png|Figures of Tiana and Ariel are bundled with the playset piece. Snow_White_DI.jpg|A figure of Snow White, Disney's first Princess, is sold separately. Cinderella_DI.jpg|A figure of Cinderella is sold separately. Pocahontas_DI.jpg|A figure of Pocahontas is sold separately. ''DUCK UNIVERSE'' Playset :Packaged with Scrooge McDuck and Darkwing Duck Players will find themselves whisked back to the 1990s with this playset based on the beloved Disney Afternoon cartoons DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. When the worlds of the two shows are combined, the wealthy Scrooge McDuck, armed with his trusty pogo stick, and local superhero Darkwing Duck team up to find out what's going on. The game is a sidescrolling action-adventure, inspired by the NES DuckTales game. The Donald Duck figure from 2.0 is also compatible. Scrooge_and_Darkwing_DI.png|Figures of Scrooge McDuck and Darkwing Duck are bundled with the playset piece. ''MARVEL COMICS'' Playset :Packaged with Kamala Khan Ms. Marvel and Miles Morales Spider-Man :Standalone compatible figure: Spider-Gwen Players are dropped into a beautiful open-world cel-shaded New York City that looks like it was ripped straight out of a comic book. Young heroes Kamala Khan and Miles Morales have been called by their mentors Captain Marvel and Spider-Man into the heart of the Big Apple, where lowly criminals and powerful super villains run amok. Using a variety of their characters' awesome powers, players must complete missions and face cunning enemies to save the day. All of the Marvel characters released across all four editions of Disney Infinity are compatible with this playset. Marvel_and_Spidey_DI.png|Figures of Kamala Khan Ms. Marvel and Miles Morales Spider-Man are bundled with the playset piece. Spider-Gwen_DI.png|A figure of Spider-Gwen is sold separately. ''HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL'' Playset :Packaged with Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez Yes, you read that right. Coinciding with the tenth anniversary of High School Musical 2, and acknowledging the most popular series of Disney Channel movies of all time and one of the biggest phenomenons of the 2000s, the High School Musical playset is a mission-based rhythm game which gives the opportunity to play through songs from all three movies and the forthcoming High School Musical 4, requiring players to hit the most notes at the right time to gain the highest scores. Troy_and_Gabriella_DI.png|Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's figures are based off of their appearances in the first High School Musical, and specifically their outfits during the "Breaking Free" sequence. ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' Playset :Packaged with Sora and Aqua :Standalone compatible figure: Roxas Kingdom Hearts' introduction into Disney Infinity was first hinted at with the inclusion of the Keyblade as an unlockable weapon in 3.0. Disney and Square Enix have teamed up for a full playset based on the series of games for FINAL in celebration of the franchise's 15th anniversary. The playset's story is an abridged version of the first Kingdom Hearts' story, with players controlling a Keyblade wielder as they travel across worlds, fighting off mysterious creatures known as the Heartless on a journey to find their source. The combat system features a simplified version of the real-time action RPG gameplay the series is known for. The Mickey Mouse figure from 2.0 is compatible with this playset, and Mickey will don his Kingdom Hearts II outfit and signature Kingdom Key D Keyblade for use when he is spawned in the game. Sora_DI.png|Sora's figure is based on his appearance in Kingdom Hearts III with this pose. Aqua_DI.png|Aqua's figure is based on her appearance in Birth by Sleep and 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage-'' with this pose. Roxas_DI.png|Roxas's figure features him in a black cloak wielding the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades in this pose. ''Disney•Pixar's COCO Playset :Packed with Miguel and Hector The final playset will be an adaptation of Disney•Pixar's Coco, and follow protagonist Miguel and his skeleton companion Hector on their adventure through the Land of the Dead. Miguel_DI.png|Miguel's figure is a replication of this Coco concept art. All of the previously released playsets from 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0 are compatible with this game. Toy Box Figures Disney * Goofy — Mickey & Friends * Daisy Duck — Mickey & Friends * Pegleg Pete — Mickey & Friends * Dipper Pines + Mabel Pines (two-pack) — Gravity Falls * Kim Possible — Kim Possible * Cruz Ramirez — Cars * Pooh + Tigger (two-pack) — Winnie the Pooh * Simba — The Lion KIng * Roger Rabbit - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Marvel * Captain Marvel — Marvel Comics * Nebula + Mantis (two-pack) — Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Valkyrie — Thor: Ragnarok Lucasfilm * Indiana Jones — Indiana Jones Holdovers from Disney Infinity 3.0 The following figures were planned for Disney Infinity 3.0 before its abrupt cancellation, and were brought back for FINAL. * Peter Pan — Peter Pan * Doctor Strange — Doctor Strange * Hera Syndulla — Star Wars * Belle + Beast (two-pack) — Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Jafar — Aladdin * Jake Sully + Neytiri — Avatar * Buzz Lightyear⋆ — Toy Story * Elsa⋆ — Frozen * Hulk⋆ — Marvel's Avengers * Hulkbuster⋆ — Marvel's Avengers * Jack Skellington⋆ — The Nightmare Before Christmas * Darth Vader⋆ — Star Wars * Lightning McQueen⋆ — Cars ⋆ = Premium 12-inch tall figure with new designs that light up when placed on the base. Peter_Pan_DI.jpg|Peter Pan figure render. Doctor_Strange_DI.jpg|Doctor Strange figure render. Hera_DI.jpg|Hera Syndulla figure render. Belle_&_Beast_DI.jpg|Belle & Beast figure renders. Jafar_DI.jpg|Jafar figure render. Avatar_DI.jpg|Jake Sully & Neytiri concept artwork. Buzz_Lightyear_DI.jpg|Buzz Lightyear figure render. Elsa_DI.jpg|Elsa figure render. Hulk_DI.jpg|Hulk figure render. Hulkbuster_DI.jpg|Hulkbuster figure render. Jack_Skellington_DI.jpg|Jack Skellington figure render. Darth_Vader_DI.jpg|Darth Vader figure render. Lightning_McQueen_DI.jpg|Lightning McQueen figure render. Reception In the AU where this was released, it received a positive response with critics stating that Disney Infinity had finally fulfilled its potential. In this universe where the game was not released, fans, including the author of this article, are still fucking salty. Category:Video Games